snlfandomcom-20200215-history
Cheri Oteri
'Cheri Oteri '(born September 19, 1962) is an American actress and comedian, best known for her work on NBC's Saturday Night Live from 1995 to 2000. She played librarian Helen Klench in Arrested Development creator Mitch Hurwitz's recent show, Sit Down, Shut Up. Oteri was born in Upper Darby, Pennsylvania. She grew up with three siblings in Upper Darby (also the hometown of Tina Fey, another SNL alumna). She went to Archbishop Prendergast High School (on the same campus as Monsignor Bonner High School). Career thumb|right|275px|Cheri Oteri After moving to Los Angeles at age 25, she worked at A&M Records for four years and eventually joined the famed comedy troupe The Groundlings. It was there that she was noticed by SNL and was hired in 1995 as part of an almost entirely new cast brought in to save the show after its disastrous 1994 season. Oteri would form a third of the so-called "SNL female power trio" that also included Molly Shannon and Ana Gasteyer and which was responsible, along with Will Ferrell, Darrell Hammond and others, for bringing SNL out of its slump. Oteri left SNL in 2000. She has appeared in several Hollywood movies including Scary Movie, Inspector Gadget, Liar Liar, Dumb and Dumberer: When Harry Met Lloyd, Shrek the Third and Southland Tales. She starred in two TV pilots that did not make it to air, Loomis and With You in Spirit. She has also made guest appearances on Just Shoot Me!, Strangers with Candy and as an emotionally unstable nanny on Curb Your Enthusiasm. She has also been working with Lost creator J.J. Abrams on a sitcom idea. In 2009, Oteri will become a regular voice cast in the upcoming Fox comedy series, Sit Down, Shut Up. She will voice Helen Klench, the unappreciated librarian who often gets mistaken for objects such as brooms or toilet brushes. The series will premiere on April 19, 2009. Kenan Thompson, Kristin Chenoweth, Jason Bateman, Tom Kenny, Nick Kroll, Henry Winkler, Will Arnett and Will Forte are the other main cast members. Family On April 26, 2008, Oteri's 69-year-old father, Gaetano Thomas "Tom" Oteri, was murdered in his Nashville, Tennessee home. His roommate, country music songwriter Richard Fagan was charged with the murder. During an alcohol-fueled argument, police allege that Oteri was stabbed in the wrist of his right arm by Fagan with the four- to six-inch blade of a pocket knife, after which he bled to death. After leaving the residence in his automobile, Fagan was stopped and arrested by the police on a drunk driving charge. Authorities believe that Fagan did not realize that the wound he had given his roommate had been fatal, and even phoned a friend from jail to check in on Oteri. Fagan waived his right to a hearing. His bail was set at $20,000 and was ordered to enter a drug rehabilitation center. Characters/Impressions Characters *Althea McMahonaman, an absurdly hyper child bus passenger *Arianna, a member of The Spartan Cheerleaders (with Will Ferrell) *Cass Van Rye, the dim-witted co-host of the "Morning Latte" talk show (with Will Ferrell) *Collette Reardon, a prescription pill-addict. *Mickey "The Dyke", a butch cable access television host (with Mark McKinney) *Nadeen, a testy employee who constantly orders everyone to "Simmer down now!" *Rita DelVecchio, a grouchy Queens resident who was mean to the neighbourhood children. Impressions *Barbara Walters *Debbie Reynolds (with Molly Shannon as Ann Miller in the "Leg Up" skits) *Fran Drescher *Gloria Stuart *Jennifer Lopez *Jennifer Tilly *Jessica McClure *Jessica Simpson *Judith Sheindlin *Kristin Davis *Mariah Carey *Paula Jones *Robin Byrd *Ross Perot SNL Career * 1995-2000: Repertory Player Category:1990s Cast Members Category:Season 21 Cast Category:Season 22 Cast Category:Season 23 Cast Category:Season 24 Cast Category:Season 25 Cast Category:American voice actors Category:Repertory Cast Members